The path of the undefeated Prince of Tennis Fanfic
by Shade Snow
Summary: Fuji Yuka, youngest in the Fuji family has return back to Japan and joined Seigaku Boy's tennis club and beats everyone.Will Yuka help her brother and the regulars to become Japan Champions or will they fail? And would the regulars find out the secret of her continuous winner?this is taken from my story on wattpad. So there is no copy writing.
1. Summary

Fuji Yuka, youngest in the Fuji family has return back to Japan and joined Seigaku Boy's tennis club and beats Yuka help her brother and the regulars to become Japan Champions or will they fail? And would the regulars find out the secret of her continuous winner? 


	2. Chapter 1

"Ring…Ring!"

"Hello…Yeah…I'm coming back on America's night flight….I should reach Japan in the evening…..See you at home. Bye" and click goes the phone."I'm going home."

[America airport]

"Thank you. Aunt and uncle, for taking care of me for the past 6 years."

"Don't worry, darling. This will always be your second home here." Her aunt said.

"Say hi to my sister and brother. Will you."

"Of course I will. I should get to the plane chamber soon. Bye bye." The girl said as she gave her relatives a final hug. As they released her, she walked to the terminal door until someone called out her name.

"Yuka! Fuji Yuka!" a male voice sounded. Yuka turned to come face to face with her black-green haired companion.

"Echizen Ryoga. What are you doing here?" she questioned with a straight face." you should be with the others in the dorms. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you off. Why didn't you tell anyone that you were leaving?" the big teen questioned.

"Well that is not completely truth. I did tell Coach Kurobe. And I don't want you to leave out your sleep and training just to give me a farewell party. So I did not tell anyone else." She explained, "So how the heck did you find out?"

"Well, coach did mention that he and Yukio will be in charge for now on. And then we asked where you were. And he said that you should be at home packing your bag to go back to Japan. Anyway everyone was surprised, why did you not tell any of us. Not even you double partner." He cried out, almost breaking into tears.

"Because I predicted that everyone would be on the verge of breaking down into tears like you." Ryoga soon claimed himself down and hand her a box." What's this?"

"A little present and everyone's phone number. Keep in touch." He told her with a grin.

"Thanks. You too, if you need me, I'm just a call away partner." She said as they waved good bye to each other and parted. Soon the plane took off, Fuji Yuka is going home.

[At the Fuji household]

"Shusuke, can you fetch your sister at the airport after training?" Yumiko asked," I can't get her as I have a meeting at the time. I will also ask Yuta to fellow along."

"Yuka is coming back? What time does her plane reach?" Shusuke asked his big sister.

"It should be around 7."

"I will get her." He replied and went back to his room to do his homework.' Yuka is coming home. It has been six years since I seen her. I wonder how she is doing.'

[At the plane]

'I feel sick. I hate planes.' Yuka thought as she tried to have a nap in the flying aircraft.' It has really been six years since I went home. I wonder if anything changed in this six years.' She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

[Seigaku Tennis club]

"That is all for today. 1st and 2nd years pick up the balls. 3rd years keep the nets. Dismiss." Tezuka- buchou instructed. Everyone packed the place up hoping to leave and have a break from the tough training of the Seigaku Tennis Club, especially the tensai.

"Fuji, why are you in such a rush to leave?" Eiji asked curiously.

"I have to meet someone at the airport and I haven't seen her for 6 years."

"Is it your girlfriend?" the red head asked playfully.

"Nope. It my younger sister." The tensai replied.

"Ehhhh…" the regulars all yelled out.

"Fuji-senpai I did not know that you have a little sister." The 2nd year Momoshiro said.

"Yeah. I have to go now." Fuji informed his teammates as he walked out of the club room.

"Matta. I want to go along too." Eiji yelled out as he chased his best friend.

"Fuji- senpai wait for us too." The spiky haired teen said, dragging along the super rookie.

"So will I." Takashi said shyly as he chases the rush out of the door. And everyone left for the airport to meet the tensai's little sister.

[Airport]

"Fuji-senpai, you told us that you will meet your brother here as well. Where is he?" Echizen asked impatiently. Fuji was about to reply until someone yelled "Aniki!" and ran over to them.

"Yo, Yuta. How have you been?"

"Sorry I'm late. Mizuki-san did not want to let me go off. So I had to sneak out." The puffing teen told them." Anyway, why is there so many people with you?"

"Ever heard of a warm welcome?" Momoshiro defended.

"But if I still remember. Yuka hates big crowds."

"Yeah. She did say it when we were younger."Fuji said.

"Her plane should be landing soon. Let's go to the gate." Yuta informed everyone and they walked to the arrival gates.

[On the other side]

"The plane is landing; please fasten your seatbelt passengers as we are nearing to the end of our flight. Thank for riding on Japan Airline and we hope to see you again." The intercom sound, soon the plane landed and everyone got off.

"It's good to be back in Japan and back on the ground. Japan sure changed a lot since I last time I been here." Yuka said to herself as she stretched her stiff arms. She grabbed her tennis bag and slings it over her shoulder, grabbed her luggage and headed to the exit. 'Nee-san said that Ta-chi and Shu-nii are coming over to pick me up. I wonder where are they?' she thought to herself. As she was about to leave though the terminal gates, something big caught her eye and she spotted a huge crowd of people outside.' What the heck is going on?! Who let them know that I was coming back? I should go to the other exit.' She left to find another exit.

[Back to the other group]

"What's with this big crowd?" Eiji commented.

"I read on an internet site that the lead singer of the band Dragon Hearts is coming to Japan today too." Echizen said.

"Ochibi- chan how do you know?"

"I like their music, so I did a little research on my own." Echizen confessed.

"Yuu-kun, Yuu- kun!" the crowd cheered.

"Echizen, who is Yuu-kun?" Momoshiro asked.

"Yuu is the youngest member of the band. He is the lead vocalist and guitarist."Echizen replied his senpai.

"How are we going to find your sister?" Takashi asked the Fuji brothers.

"You are going to help us." The smiling tensai replied.

"I am?" he replied nervously.

"Yes you will. Hai." The tensai handed him a racket and he suddenly shouted out.

"Fuji Yuka! Your brothers are waiting for you!" Takashi shouted out. Then everyone in the airport all turned and stares at the teen. He dropped the racket and went back to his shy personality. Then Yuta's phone vibrated and he went to pick it up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Nii-san, I have just left the terminal, where are you?" said the other line.

"We are waiting for you at the exit, but there is a huge crowd in front of us."

"I saw that crowd. I'm at the one from the left of the crowd, I will meet you there." And the line was dead.

"Who was that?" the curious red head asked.

"Yuka. We are going to the gate to the left, she says she will meet us there."Yuta inform the rest of the group and they departed into that direction.

[With Yuka]

After she called her older brother to tell them her location, she wait at one of them bench until she spotted a group of middle school students walking in her direction. She was currently dressed in a blue hoodie jersey jacket, some comfy black pants and her long hair is tied in a braid. She figured she looked foreigner enough to play a prank on them.

She got up from her seat and started walking to the group without her things. As she passes them, she immediately turned around and tapped the Fuji brother shoulder which was enough to give them a shock. As the group turn around, she clung her arms on her brothers' neck.

"Yuka get off." The spiky haired brunette yelled and both tried to struggle their way out of her grip.

"Ta-chi, Shu-nii no welcome for your sister." She grinned.

"Welcome back Yuka." The tensai said and she released him from her grip.

"Welcome back Yuka." Yuta also repeated and she released her brothers and gave them both proper hugs.

"Who are they?" she asked her brothers and pointed at the other boys staring at their reunion.

"Let me introduce my teammates." Shu-nii said, "First we start with the 1st year Echizen Ryoma, then there is 2nd year Momoshiro Takeshi."

"Call me Momo-chan." He says.

"Then 3rd years Kikumare Eiji and Kawamura Takashi." Fuji finished introductions.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Fuji Yuka." Everyone replied with 'likewise' or nice to meet you too' until Yuka had to ask, "So does anyone know why there is such a big crowd?"

"Echizen-kun says that the singer Yuu is coming." Kawamura said.

"How about we take our leave first." Yuka immediately said as she grabbed her stuff and pushed the freshman and junior out while the rest followed.


	4. Chapter 3

[At the exit of the airport]

"Nene. Does anyone know a nearby tennis court?" Yuka asked.

"But we promised mom to be back before its dark."Yuta protest.

"Come on, just one game. I want to stretch my muscles after a long flight." She replied back. Yuta when over to Fuji and he gave his little brother an okay sign.

"Fine. But just one game." Yuta told her. As he lead the group to a nearby tennis court that he always goes to. "Yata! We are at a court…so who wants to play against me?" she asked.

"I will play." Momo-senpai offered.

"I wanted to play against her." Echizen argued back.

"Then let's play doubles." Yuka suggested.

"Ok then. I will partner with Yuka-chan." Eiji cheered as he wrap his arm around her neck.

"Yeah." She took of her jacket and took out her favorite blue tennis racket." **Let's have a good game.**" She said in English. Everyone else was just stun from the sudden change in language, except Echizen.

"Ochibi-chan what did she just say?" Eiji ask the freshman.

"She said let's have a good game." the kouhai replied.

"Ohhhhhh.." everyone thought. They took off their school jacket and took out their rackets. Fuji, Yuta and Kawamura stood at the sides to watch the game.

"which side?" Momo-senpai asked.

"Rough." The racket spin and landed on the rough side. Yuka pulled out a tennis ball and prepared to serve. As she walked to the baseline to serve she mumbled," let's have fun."

She tosses the yellow ball into the air and served it. It was easily returned by Echizen.

[FF: game 1:1]

"40:40" Yuta announced.

"Not bad. But anata wa hyaku-nen haya sugidesu watashi o taosu tame ni*." She smirked and said, then turned to Kikumare-senpai and whispered" let's take it up a notch." He nodded and served to ball. But Momoshiro-senpai returned it with Jack Knife but Yuka just return that move twice as powerful to Echizen's side but he was unable to return it.

"Game Kikumare-Yuka pair, 2 games :1."

"Kikumare-senpai, can we finish this in ten minutes?" Yuka asked.

"Hai Nyan."

[Echizen & Monoshiro]

"Echizen! Why did you let's that shot go through?!" Momo yelled.

"Even if I reached that shot. The ball would just hit the racket out of my hands." Echizen trying to defend himself,"But that will not happen again." He mentions and served the yellow tennis ball.

[Yuka & Kikumare]

"Let's keep it at this pace. Kikumare-senpai you take the front, I got the back." Yuka instructed him as she easily return Echizen's twisted serve.

"Ok." And a rally started between Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai. Until he accidentally lob the ball, Yuka ran up to the ball and smash it in to the opponents court, earning them a point.

"15: love"

"Let's continue at this pace." Eiji and Yuka chanted.

[The group outside]

"Fuji. Your imoto is good."Taka-san commented." But I'm still stun on how she was able to return both Jack Knife and Twist serve."

"Yeah I agree. But Yuka is not using her full strength."Fuji replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"She is giving them handicap by using her left hand-" Yuta answered.

"-but she is actually a right-hander like me."Fuji finished.

"So she is a southpaw like Echizen. But what do you mean she is barely using her full strength?" Taka-san asked again.

"Honesty we don't know her full strength." The Fuji brothers replied together.

[Back to the game]

"Game set KIkumare and Yuka pair, games 6:1" Yuta announced. Momoshiro and Echizen were lying on the floor panting heavily. Whilethe other two were cheering on their victory.

"Good game, Echizen-kun and Momoshiro-senpai. Demo Mada mada desu." She commented and helped thought two back on their feets and she was not even sweating like them. They walk back to their senpais to pack up, the silence was broke when Yuka grumbled that she was hungry.

"That was why we wanted to go home but you insisted to go to a tennis court."Yuta then started lecturing her. As the group headed home.

[Before parting]

"Arigato mena, for following us to fetch our sister."Shusuke thanked everyone.

"No prob. It was fun playing with Yuka-chan."Kikumare grin back at the Fuji siblings.

"Yuka-chan next time I want a one on one match with you." Momo said.

"I will be waiting."

"Me too." Echizen said too.

"We will see you tomorrow." and everyone parted ways.


	5. Chapter 4

{Fuji Household}

The 3 siblings walked towards home and Yuta said that he would be spending the night at the house instead of the dorms. Since it would be too late to go back to the dorm at this time.

"Mom, sis we are home!" Yuka announced.

"Welcome home, everyone." Yumiko-nee san greeted," Arigato Shusuke, Yuta for bring your sister home. Mom's is in the kitchen if you need her."

"Yuka, how about you put your stuff in your room and take a shower first?" Shusuke said.

"Good idea. I must stink after my several hour plane flights. I will do that." She replied and took off to the direction of her room.

"Which school do you think she will go to?" Yumiko brought up. The boys turned to their older sister with a confused look. "I mean which middle school she will go to. You boys can't expect her not to go to a middle school at this age."

'I never thought about this' they both thought at the same time.

_Fast forwardAfter Dinner_

"Mom's cooking is still the best." Yuka said as she consumed her mother's cooking along with the rest of her family. Her brothers have also been filling her in on what has been happening in their school and their club. Everyone was talking on how life was until Yumiko brought up a question.

"Yuka, which school do you want to go to? Seigaku , St. Rudolph or a different school?"

"…. Shiranai." And shrugged her shoulders."I guess I should go school hunting tomorrow. There a school which had two years straight champions' right?"

"Yeah. That's Rikkai Dai." Shusuke replied.

"Soka. I want to visit it." She declared.

"Ehhh. You know that's school is in Kanagawa. It's going to talk at least an hour to get there by train." Yuta apposed.

"Nii-san, I'm only visiting the school not transferring there. **Chill man**." She replied.

" Yuka, you changed language." Shusuke reminded her.

"Ah. Gomen. All I was saying is ochitsuku." As they were about to continue, Yumiko and their mother told them that it is time to rest as the boys still had school the next day. Everyone bid each other farewell and went to their rooms. For Yuta's case Yumiko send him back to his dorm via car so he didn't have to walk back.

Yuka POV-

Mom send us all back to our room to rest, for me it's time to formulate the plans for tomorrow. I am lying on my bed thinking of what to do until my cell phone started ringing. I pick the phone up without checking the number,"moshimoshi."

"KOCHIIIII! WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY LEAVE!" the sudden outburst of crying can only be from one person and is the prankster of the whole of the first string U 17 tennis players , Tanegashima Shuji.

"Shuji. You don't have to yell into the phone you are going to make me deaf and wake up the whole neighborhood."

"Gomen. It's night there, I thought it would be day now."

"Baka, America and Tokyo is in a different time period. So what's going on right now with the group."

"Coach Tsuge and Kurobe training is downright scary, I miss your coaching."

"Don't I scream more than them, why are you afraid of them?"

"I agree, you do scream more than them. But there is one thing that you did that they didn't. You made personal training menus for all of us."

"Yeah I agre-. Wait, how do you know I made personal training menus for everyone? The only person who knows about it is Kurobe. Tanegashima Shuji, how on earth are you?"

"ehh—"

"Spill it or I will give you 100 times the amount of normal training." I said in a sadistic tone.

" Ehhh. Everyone is at your uncle's house in hope to finding if you were still there, but was not. The training menus were just sitting on the tables—"

"Lies, I know very well where I keep them and I did not leave them on the table. It was in the drawers. Now Shuji tell me who raided my room." I said into the phone.

"Technically, only me, the twins and Ryoga."

"Brilliant, next time I see all of you. You guys are good as dead." I said and hung up the phone.

{_On the other line}_

"Shit we are so dead." I said out loud, my dorm mates (A.K.A Ryoga and the twins) were all hoping that she forgets everything by the time we see her.

{Back to her}

'Those bloody brats are really digging their death beds are they, now what was I doing before-' my trail of thought was cut short when there was a knock on my door.

"Yuka, what were you yelling about?" Shusuke asked as he walked in to my room.

"Nothing, just yelling at some people thought the phone. Since you are here, tell me if you have any relationship?" I smiled cheeky and pounced onto him.

"Ehh.. I don't have any relationship, but my teammates might have. You know Echizen."

"You talking about the ochibi from just now. Then yeah."

"There is someone who has a crush on him. Her name is Sakuno."

"Hmmm. Omoshiroi. Ne, nii-san do you know any schools which has strong players in Tokyo?"

"There is Seigaku, St. Rudolph, Hyotei, Yamabuki and Fudomine."

"Are they strong?" I asked.

"They are strong. You are planning to make a visit to all of the schools I just mention right?"

"Bingo. If they are as strong as you said, I want to see it with my own eyes." I replied with sparkles in my eyes.

"I guess I will go to sleep first. I still have school tomorrow. Oyasumi Yuka."

"Oyasumi Nii-san." I said and he left the room.'Plans settled. Time to sleep.' I laid on my bed and fell asleep.

{_Fast Forward}_

{Next morning 5:30 a.m.}

I woke up from my sleep to find out that it's still very early in the morning. 'What time is it?' I grab my alarm clock and look at the time, it shock me to know that I woke up at five for no reason. 'Me and my bad habit.' I dragged myself out of bed and went to the bathroom to get changed for my trip to the schools. I dress myself in blue and white tennis shirt, black tennis pants and one of my jerseys. I processed down stairs to prepare breakfast.

'Let's see, what should I make today. I know my breakfast specialty"

{FF}

'All done, I guess I should go off now.' I went to the mirror to tie up my hair into a ponytail which could be hidden under my cap. I grab my tennis bag and slipped into my tennis shoes and left the house.

{Shusuke PoV}

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock, I did my daily routine and when to the dining room for breakfast."Ohayo kaa-san, nee-san."I greeted before sitting on the chair."Emm, Yuka's not awake yet?"I asked.

"Yuka, I haven't seen her this morning." Yumiko replied me.

"She already left the house early in the morning," my mother told us," she was the one who prepare breakfast too."

"Soka. Then we will thank her when she gets back." Yumiko said.

{Yuka PoV}

"Achoo." I sneezed.' who is talking about me?'

"Kanagawa Station. Please mind the platform gap. "The intercom sounded. 'That's me stop.' I got off the train and started making my way to Rikki Dai, I put on my headphone on and blasted music into my ears.

FF

As I spotted the school in sight, someone accidentally crashed into me and I landed on my butt,"Itai… Hey kid, watch way you are going!" I yelled. As I looked to him, he had messy hair like seaweed.

"Gomen. I'm in a rush." He stood back you and started running to the direction of the school. As I got up, there was a jersey and a textbook lying on the floor, I picked it up and started to examine the clothing that was dropped. I looked at the corner of the jersey; tennis players always put their names on the corner to identify their belongings. The name Kirihara Akaya was written at the side.

'Hmm so that is the seaweed head name.' I just pick it up and started walking towards the school.

{_Let's see what is happening with Kirihara-san}_

"Gomen, fuku bucho. I'm late."

"Akaya!" Sanada's voice boomed the courts,"WHY ARE YOU LATE!?"

"I overslept my alarm."

"AKAYA! Change and go run 100 laps!" Sanada commanded.

"Hai!" Kirihara replied and rush to the changing rooms.

{Kirihara PoV}

I ran into the changing room and as I wanted to grab my jersey, I found my bag open and jersey missing. "Shit, I know I placed it in here this morning." I rummaged my bag to find out that I was also missing my textbook. Just then the door opened and I saw my red and silver head senpai standing at the door.

"Akaya you better hurry, Sanada-san is going to be mad." My red head senpai Marui Bunta told me.

"Senpai, do you have a spare jersey?" I ask them.

"Nope, I only have a spare shirt. What's wrong Akaya?" this time the one answering is Niō Masaharu.

"I think I dropped it on my way here." I admitted. My senpai just looked at me shocked.

"Alright go find it we will tell Sanada what happened." Marui-senpai .

"Arigatou senpai." I cheered and ran out of the changing room.

I started to back track where I had been.

{Yuka Pov}

'Wow. This school is huge.' I walked into the famous Rikki Dai Academy; I walked around until I spotted a familiar seaweed head."Hey Kid!" I yelled out trying to get his attention but to no avail."Kirihara Akaya!" I yelled even louder. The seaweed head turn his head and looked towards me.

"Ah, you are the one I bumped into." He exclaimed and point at me. "And how do you know my name?"

I toss his stuff over to him and replied," it was written on your stuff."

"So there they were. Thanks for passing it to me." He thanked and went off.

I started to look around until I found my way towards the tennis courts. On the courts playing were Kirihara and another guy wearing a black cap. For a moment I thought that he is too big to be a middle school. Then a silver hair guy and a red head seems to release that I was here and started walking towards me.

"Hey who do we have here." The silvette spoke.

"A random passerby." I replied emotionlessly as I was more fixed to the game.

"What a cheeky brat. I'm Marui Buuta." The red head exclaims.

"Niō Masaharu." The other one said.

"People call me Yu." I replied and turn my attention to them.

"What are you doing here?" Marui asked.

"I'm here to survey the school." I simply replied.

"Oh. Do you play tennis?" Marui asked again. But got smacked in the back of the head by Niou.

"Baka. Of course he plays tennis, do you see the tennis bag." He sarcastically replied his teammate.

"Yah, I play tennis. What about it?"

"Can I have a match with you?" Marui asked.

"Sure why not. You do have a court right?"

"There is a court that the regulars always use, but now there shouldn't have anyone there now."Niou explained.

"Then let's go." I said and we went to the court.

FF

"We are here." Marui announced. I put down my bag and got out a racket. And took my stand at the opposite side of the court.

"Rough or smooth?" I called out.

"Smooth." I took a spin on my racket and it landed on the rough side.

"Rough, you serve." I toss a ball towards him.

Too lazy to do the game so FF Marui: 0, Yu: 3

As we were in the mid of our game, the school bell's chime, "Shit, Marui it's time for lesson!" Niou yelled.

"Shimata. Gomen Yu, but we have to continue our game next time. Let's exchange numbers so we can contact each other." Marui suggested.

"Hey, don't leave me out."Niou called out. After we exchange numbers, they rushed to the changing rooms and get to lessons.

'That was boring; I barely worked up a sweat.' I left the school to process to my next destination.

FF

I was about to enter the station when I suddenly remember something,

{Flashback}-

"**Good afternoon Doctor Midorima."**

"**How are you Yuka? I assume that nothing happen during your training trip." He turned from his chair and greeted me with a smile. He had green hair, a doctor's coat and had taping on his right hand's finger (he said he use to be a basketball player in his youth).**

"**Nope, there were no attacks during the training. I have something to say."**

"**What is it?"**

"**I'm going back to Japan soon and this would be my last time seeing you." I explained to him.**

"**I see. I will transfer your records to a friend of mine, his is doctor Oishi. He is a well known doctor in the area on Kanagawa."**

"**You seem to take it easy. If I were to tell my teammates, some would flip and start crying." I told my doctor.**

"**So you don't plan to tell any of them?" he asked with a concern look.**

"**Nope. I want them to find out by themselves. It will be interesting to see their reactions, but knowing them; they will get upset and neglect their training." I replied.**

"**Then let's give you your checkup has the last time I'm you doctor."**

"Hai." And we walked into the check up room.

{Flashback end}

'Oh yeah, I completely forgot about it, since I'm here, let's set up the admin stuff before I continue exploring.'

[Towards the hospital]

As I walked into the hospital, it was empty except for one or two people waiting at the waiting line. I when to the counter to ask if Doctor Oishi was free to have an appointment with me. She told me to leave my name and she will call me when the doctor was ready. I left the counter and started wondering around the building. I just happen to see a doctor walk out of a ward; I peered inside to see a blunette inside who seems very shocked. 'It must have been what the doctor told him.'

"You out there, come in." he called out.' I have been spotted again? All well might as well go in to see what is wrong.' I walk in to the guys ward.

"Are you lost or something?" he asked with kind voice.

"Nope. I happen to be just wandering around the hospital." I replied and look at his closely; he seems a year or two older than me.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school now?" he asked.

"Technically, I haven't applied for a school. So I don't have school today." I explained.

"Oh, have you thought of a school to join yeah?"

"I have been to Rikki Dai. And nowhere else."

"Really, I'm from Rikki Dai. Nice to meet you. I'm Yukimura Seiichi, 3rd year of Rikki Dai." He introduced.

"I'm Yu. I guess I'm going to be a freshman."

"You, don't look your age." I was told.

"Haha. I get that a lot." I laughed. My face turned serious and I asked him, "I know you are upset about something. Let me guess…. You have to do an operation which decides the fate if you can ever play tennis again right?"

He just stared at me shocked, "How do you know?"

"I guessed. I know how you feel; I was in a situation like you a once or twice."

"What kind of situations were they?" Yukimura-san asked me with an interested look.

"It's a long story, during a game my opponent kept aiming to break my right shoulder. I was able to defeat him before it really breaks, but when I went to the hospital. They said that I had a crack in my right shoulder bone. And if I don't do the operation, I can never lift my right arm again." I retold one of my experiences.

"So what did you do?" he urged me to continue.

"Yeah I went for the operation and was to be put in rehabilitation for at least a year. But I only stayed for a month before I lef—"

"Wait. You only stayed in rehabilitation for a month. Rehabs takes about half a to complete the treatment." Yukimura exclaimed.

"Well, I'm one of a kind. I guess I should leave so you can get your rest." I turned to leave but he called me back.

"Matte." I turned around to face him; all he did is smile and said, "Shall we exchange numbers. Maybe we can have a match once I'm out of this place."

"Sure." And we exchanged numbers and I left the room. I went back to the waiting area to find out that it's was already my turn to see the doctor. A nurse guided me towards the doctor's room. I knock on the door and he instructed me to come into the room.

"Good morning doctor Oishi." I greeted the middle aged man.

"Ah. You must be the patient that Midorima sent over. Nice to meet you. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just here for my monthly check-up and finish any admin stuff." I told the doctor.

"I see, then shall we begin." I nodded my head and we process with the checkups.

{1/2 an hour later}

"Well, first of all, for a girl you have very muscular, or else there is nothing wrong with you." Doc. Oishi gave a sarcastic comment.

"Yeah, I work out a lot. Can I request for another tube of inhaler."

"No problem."

"Then I shall take my leave."

"Yuka-san, please not strain yourself if not necessary."

"Hai. Doctor." And I left the hospital.

'Next stop Hyotei.'

FF .

"Wow. This school is grand." I was standing at the entrance of Hyotei Academy. I stepped into the school and to be stopped by a teacher.

"What are you doing here? You are not allowed to enter the school without an appointment!" that random teacher started dragging me to their principal's office.

{FF}-

"Who are you?" the principal asked. I looked at his table and saw that it is filled with a lot of tennis magazines. I grabbed one of the magazine that was on his table and toss it to him.

"Flip that magazine to page five." The principal did as I told and flip the page to page five of the magazine. Looked at the magazine and towards me.

"I'm sorry; I did not recognize you at first Takumi-san."

"Who is he?" the random teacher asked the principal.

"He is the famous child coach that coached all of Japan's recent Champions. And he is the worldwide rank 1 tennis player. Am I right Takumi-san."

"I did not coach all the recent champs, just some. That article is too exerating, now I would take my leave." I turned and left the office.

[While walking to the tennis courts]…..

'That teacher is just too much. I need to vent my anger on something.' I thought and marched to the tennis courts. As I was going to the tennis court again, I crash into someone. This time was a skinny red head was lying on my back. 'This is the second time today!'

"Mukahi senpai daijobu? Ah Mukahi-senpai. You are sitting on someone."

"Ahh. Gomenasai." The red head got off me and apologized.

"No worries. What were you doing anyway?" I asked.

"We were heading back to the tennis courts after we refill our bottles." The tall silvnette said. "I'm Ōtori Chōtarō. And this is Mukahi Gakuto." He said politely.

"Yeah. Is that bottle closed properly." I asked Makahi. And he shook his head, "no wonder my back feels wet."

"Ah. Hontoni moshiwakearimasen (really sorry)." The red head apologized.

"Don't worry about it; I have a spare shirt with me. Now can you show me to a nearby changing room or something?" I asked.

"Then you can borrow the club's changing from to change in." The tall silvnette suggested with a bright smile on his face and he started to lead me to their changing rooms.

"Yeah,you can use the club's changing room. I'm Mukahi Gakuto. And sorry about that." Said the red-head.

"I'm Otori Chataro. Nice to meet you." The tall guy said.

"Yuka, but just call me Yu."I introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Yu-kun." Otori greeted.

"So, what are you doing here?" Mukahi-san asked. "Don't tell me that you are a scout!?"

"Yeah,I'm a scout, but I not scouting for tennis player. I'm scouting for a school which I want to go to."I explained.

"Oh, so which year are you in?" Otori-san asked, but before I could answer, Mukahi-san interrupted.

"I bet you are a 2nd year like Otori. Then you can come and join the tennis club with us."

"Mukahi-san, why would I join the tennis club?"

"Aren't you carrying a tennis bag? That means you play tennis right."

"Good point. I play tennis but I'm not in the 2nd year." I replied.

"Then which year are you in?" Otori asked again.

"I should be in freshman year, right?" they nodded their heads." Actually I'm a graduate." It took a few minutes for the boys to register what I have told them.

"Wait… YOU HAVE ALREADY GRADUATED FROM MIDDLE SCHOOL!" Mukahi-san suddenly busted out.

"Yup. So despite my age, I'm you senpai." I told them." But don't call me senpai. It makes me feel old." The boys then laughed out.

"Ok. Yu-kun. Here we are." Otori stopped and pointed at a door." This is Hyotei's changing room. Use it to change out of your wet clothes."

"Do you want a game after you change?" Mukahi asked.

"Sure, why not. Now don't come into the room. I will be back in a flash." I told them and locked the door behind me. I quickly changed into my spare dry shirt and toss the wet one into my bag and went out of the room. I called out that I was done, but they were talking to a guy with a cap and another with glasses.

"Ah. Who might you be?" the guy with glasses turned to me and asked.

"Yu, you are done. Let's go have our match."Muhaki started making his way towards the courts, but the megane held on to his collar and dragged him back.

"Gakuto, care to introduce the guest."

"I can introduce myself. I'm Yuka, but everyone calls me Yu. Nice to meet you." I said and we shook hands." I presume that Muhaki-san is you double partner? Am I right?"

"That's very right. How do you know?"

"Simple fact really. You called him but his name instead of his Surname. And care to introduce yourselves."

"I'm Oshitori Yuushi and the one wearing the cap is Shisihdo Ryo."

"So what were you doing inside our changing room?" Shishido-san asked.

"Muhaki-senpai, accidentally splashed water onto him, so he was just changing out of his wet clothes." Otori explained to his senpai.

"Ah, I see."

"If I'm not wanted here, I guess I should leave." I turned and walking away, but Muhaki stopped me.

"What about my match?"

"We can have that another time. Now you guys should go back to your practice, before your captain yells at you."

"Nah, Atobe won't find out."Muhaki replied.

"I won't find out about what? Huh…." Said another voice. The four members shivered as they turned around." What are you doing? Get back to training."

"Hai." All of them ran away. He turned to me and asked.

"Who are you?"

"That for me to know and you to find out." I turned and left for the school gates and left Hyotei.

' Next stop Yamabuki.'

Part 1 end

Part 2

After I left Hyotei, I made my way to Yamabuki Junior high, the school which my brother beat.

{too lazy to describe so let FF}

I soon arrived at their school to see that the tennis team is still practicing. Out of all the boys there was one that caught my attention. He is a boy around Echizen's height who is wearing a green band on is forehead. He was practicing the Twisted serve with one of his senior. 'That kid has spark. When he grows up, he will be an excellent tennis player.' I thought to myself. 'I want to train him.'

"Who goes there?" someone yelled from the court. He had brown spiky hair that shot up like a porcupine, he beginning walking towards me. "Who are you?"

"I'm someone who is watching you guys train." I answered sarcastically.

"Are you a scout?" I just shook my head. Then someone placed their arm around my neck.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here at our court?" a guy with orange hair and blue eyes asked.

"Sengoku! Where have you been?" the brunette asked, I assumed he was the captain.

"I was scouting." He smiled and replied.

"For girls I guess." The captain shoots back.

"Busted."

"I'm thinking you are the player of Yamabuki, aren't you?" I asked. "Nii-san told me to stay away from you?" I told them. The captain laughed and the other guy called Sengoku was speechless. I wriggled my way out of the guy's grip and walked towards the boy I was eyeing just now, he was currently leaning again the fence.

"Hey kid." I called out, he jumped. "You are trying to do the twisted serve right?" I asked.

"Hai, how did you know? Desu"

"The way you hit the ball is wrong, you must add more spin to the ball." I advised him.

"Really? Arigotou. I'm Dan Taiichi."

"I'm Fuji Yuka." I introduced, "you must add spin to the direction you want the ball to jump towards the face, and you spin it to the right. Want it to jump away from the person; you hit it with more spin to the left direction." I explained.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Go ahead and test it out. Your senpai is calling you?" I told him, I walked off. He took off to the direction of the courts.

PoV end

Dan PoV

"Dan-kun, who were you talking to?" my Tōji Muramochi senpai asked.

"That was Fuji-san. He gave me tips on my twisted serve." I told him. The taicho called me to go to him.

"Dan-kun, did you know who you were talking to?" Minami asked.

"That was Fuji-san. Desu." I told him.

"What did he talk to you abo-" Taicho was about to ask when Sengoku-senpai interrupted.

"When did Seigaku Fuji have a sister? She was cute."

"No wonder her brother told her to stay away from you." Minami said out. "So what did she talk to you about?"

'Who is Fuji Yuka?' I thought to myself.

PoV end

Yuka PoV begin

' I can strike Yamabuki off the list. Next stop Fudomine then St Rudolph lastly Seigaku. Then walk home.'

As I was walking to Fudomine, a girl ran into me. 'What is with me and my luck of running into people?' I immediately stood up and helped the girl up,"Gomenansai." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it." She told me and wanted to walk off, but almost falling down.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I caught hold of her.

"I think I sprain my ankle." She told me.

"I'm so sorry. I will carry to where you were going."I bend down and carried her bride style. She made a slight scream as I carried her. "Where do you want to go to?" I asked.

"Fudomine. My older brother is there." She told me while blushing. I made my way towards the school.

"What a coincident. I was going there too." I told her.

"Really. I'm Tachibana Ann."

"I'm Fuji Yuka. But just call me Yu."

"Are you related to Seigaku Fuji?" she asked.

"Ya. That's my older brother." I explained as I made a turn towards the school. Then there was a red-head running towards us, yelling for Ann.

"Ann-chan are you alright?" he yelled. I placed Tachibana-san on the grass patch as her red-head friend ran towards her.

"I'm fine Kamio-kun. I just sprain my ankle." She explained. He sighs, but then turned towards me and yelled what I was doing to Tachibana-san.

As he was yelling, I asked," You like Tachibana-san right?" he went red and shut up.

"Ann!"Another guy called, he was tall and have black her and a mole on his forehead. He came running with other guys behind him.

"I think I'm unwanted. So I will make my move first."I whispered to Tachibana-san before I left the school.

Ann's PoV

I heard Yu-kun whispered to me before leaving. I was going to ask him to stay but he left before I knew it.

"Ann are you alright?" my big brother asked.

"ya, I'm fine. I just sprain my ankle." I told him.

"Ann-chan, who was the other guy with you?" Ishida Tetsu asked.

"Ah, that was Yu-kun. He is Fuji's sibling."

"Yu! I'm going to be your rival!" Kamio yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What's wrong with him?" Ibu asked.

"Dunno. Ask him yourself." I told him as my big brother gave me a piggy back ride.

Yuka PoV

'That was an awkward encounter. Let's strike Fudomine out and head to Ta-chi school.' I left to the next location for my scouting trip.

FF

I soon arrived at St Rudolph; my brother did give me a warning to ignore anything their manager says.

I went to their courts and immediately could spot my older brother playing with another player with a red headband. The scores were 4:5 and Yuta nii-chan was losing. Yuta soon got into a strange position and hit the ball with a big spin force which made the tennis ball shot high up. But his senpai was able to counter it with Drop Volley, earning him his last point and winning the game4:6.

When Yuta turned around, he spotted me; he made an excuse to go for a cool down and ran towards me.

"Yuka,what are you doing here?" he immediately asked.

"Scouting for a school." I smiled and reply, before changing my expression to a stern glare,"Ta-chi. What move did you pull just now?"

"It's my Twist spin shot."

"Do you know that move burdens your shoulder?"

"Ya. "He sounded a little nervous.

"Then why are you still using it. You know it burdens your shoulder yet you still use it." I told him, in a scolding tone, "If you want to use it. Use both hands so it divides the burden of the spin to both shoulders."

"Will it work?" he asked.

"You know, you are questioning a coach if her method works." I told him before snapping and yelling out," Of course it works. I train tennis players like you who developed body burdening techniques like yours and they all come out successful." I calmed down before continuing,"Nii-san I don't want you to end up in the hospital like me. So take my advice or get ready to lose your shoulder."

"I understand….. Wait, you have been to the hospital before for tennis injury? And you were a coach? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm not lying. And what's wrong with being a coach."

"Yuka. You are a 12 year old girl. How did you become a coach?"

"Well, I did. You are looking at the technique and skill coach of the U-17 camp." Yuta nii-san just looked at he shocked, as he was about to say something. A guy with brown hair, brown eyes and dark skin, together with a curly blue hair and dark blue eyes walked over.

"Oh my, you are strong. You should join St Rudolph." The bluenette said.

"Mizuki-san what are you saying." Yuta asked. I completely ignore that guy and turned to the other one.

"You are St Rudolph's captain right? Make sure my brother uses two hands when using Twist spin shot, okay." He simply nodded. I smiled and apologized for interrupting their training. Mizuki repeated his request for wanting me to join St Rudolph, but I ignored and bid my brother farewell and left their school.

Yuta PoV

"She's ignoring me like Fuji Shuusuke." Mizuki-san said."Yuta who is she?"

"She's my younger sister? Why?" I replied.

"I'm going to make her join St Rudolph." He declared.

"I didn't know your sister was a coach." Akazawa senpai told me.

"Neither did I." I replied as we watch Mizuki-san claiming that Yuka will come to St Rudolph.

Back to Yuka

'On to my last stop Seigaku.' I walked to the direction of Shu-nii's school which will be my last stop for the day.

FF

As I reached Seigaku the sun was going down but all the regulars were still on the court. I watched from the sideline and observe the team. 'The one with dark brown hair and glasses is most likely the captain. The egg-head is the vice. Kikumaru-san is the volley player; bandana guy knows buggy whip shot. Momoshiro and Kawamura are their power hitters, the other megane-san is most likely their manager and nii-san is their tensai.' I thought as I identified all of them.' Lastly Echizen-kun as the pillar of support the team and all rounder, this team is very strong. But I want to train them to be even stronger.'

The team is then gathered around an old lady who I assumed was the coach. Then out of the blue, someone spoke out.

"Fujiko, someone is waiting for you."Kikumaru pointed at me as I watch.

"Eiji, don't interrupt the meeting." The egg-head said.

"That will be all. Yudan sezu ni ikou ." the captain then dismiss the group to change and go home. There were replies of Hai's.

I walked off to the school gates and waited for Nii-san to come out.

"Yuka, sorry to make you wait."Nii-san said as he ran towards me.

"Don't worry about it." I told him as we made our way home.

"So have you decided on the school you want to go to?" he asked.

"Yeah. I want to go to Seigaku."

"That's good to hear. Now let's go home."


	6. Chapter 5

yuka PoV

I woke up after my dear alarm clock, interrupted me from my good dream, but due to frustration, I might have broke it by slamming it hard. I crawled out of bed and changed into one of my many jerseys that I owned and headed down for breakfast. As I went down, my brother and sister were already down eating breakfast.

"Ohayo." I greeted.

"Oh. Ohayo Yuka. Come down for breakfast."Yumiko-nee called out and I made my way to the dining table.

"Itadakimase."I said before I started eating.

"Yuka. You are going with me to Seigaku to get yourself registered into school right?"Shusuke asked.

"yeah." I answered back while stuffing my breakfast into my mouth, "Is Saeki-nii san there to?"I asked curiously.

"Nope. He went to another school."

"Too bad. It would be nice seeing him again."I said as I finished my breakfast. After that, I went to my room to get my stuff. Before I was done, nii san called out.

"Yuka. We are going now!"

"In a minute."I called back and grab my cap and ran out of my room, then out of the house to join my brother on the walk to school.

{FF

Soon we arrived at Seigaku, Nii-san took me to the teachers room to get register into the school. As he opened the door, he greeted an elderly woman dressed in all purple.

"Ohayo, Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Fuji, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I like to register my sister into Seigaku."

"Leave it to me. You should go back to your practice."Nii-san nodded and left me with Ryuzaki-sensei."Kid, stay here will I go get the transfer form." She instructed and left me alone. Out of curiosity, I walked up to her table, spotted a file and picked it up. As I flipped it open, I realized at it was a training menu along with the team's weakness.

'Their training is too lenient. This is about a tenth of what I do.'

I continued browsing through the file until Ryuzaki-sensei came back.

"Here you go. Fill up the information and the school will lend you a uniform until you can get your own." She told me and handed over the application. I filled the whole thing within minutes and passed it back to her. She glanced through the form and told me to follow her to get my temporally uniform.

We went to the infirmary and she took out a set of uniform, "Fuji-san change into this."I changed into the given uniform, but one problem…it was a guys one." You will have to work with it for today. There are none other your size." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Don't worry about it."I replied while changing into it. Then out of the blue I decided to ask a question, "How does one become a tennis regular in the middle of the year?"

"Huh?What are you talking about?" the lady asked with a questioning look.

"Who do I beat to get into a regular position?" I asked again.

"Beat 3 of our strongest regulars and then I will consider. But what will you do if you don't beat them?"

"That's less likely going to happen. I'm pretty confident with my skills. But if I lose one match, I will train your team to be able to beat international school with ease. Is it a deal?" I offered.

"I will have to think about it. I look forward to your match after school. Your class will be 1-A."

"Hai sensei." I replied as she left.

{Short Ryuzaki PoV}

As I left the child, I made my way to one of the school's computer and did some research on the girl. But found no result, I decided to change tactics and searched for famous tennis player and out one who is a spitting image of the child. I smirked to myself once I have obtained the results. I made my way to the tennis courts and called for a regular meeting.

FF

"Boys, we will be having a guest later."

"Eh, who is it?" Eiji asked excitedly.

"That would be a secret." I replied and he frowned immediately, "the child has challenger our 3 strongest players."

"So who will be going against the kid?" Momoshiro asked.

"I'm getting to that. They will be Echizen, Fuji and Tezuka. I expect good results from you."

"Hai." The three of them said and were dispersed to do their own things.

Yuka PoV-

I was venturing through the school and I coincidentally bumped into my homeroom teacher. I followed him into class and he instructed me to wait outside until I was called by him. He went in to settle down the class then he called me in. I walked to the front of the classroom and introduced myself.

"Hajimemashite*, I'm Fuji Yuka. "

"Fuji-san take the seat at the back please." The teacher instructed. I nodded and made my way to that seat and sat down.

FF: lessons over

Lessons were boring and I really mean boring. I almost fell asleep in class, but I was planning a story in class. Yeah, I like to write stories, it is my hobby.[ Have 5, 1 finish, 4 to be continued]

I made my way to the tennis courts already changed into my jersey. Which consist of a green and white shirt and green shorts, I tuck my hair into my cap so it does not get in my way while playing. I spotted Ryuzaki-sensei with her regulars.

"Ryuzaki-sensei!" I called out to her and walked over.

"Ah. Minna san here is your challenger."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Yu." I introduced myself. "So shall we start." I walked to the side and took out my favourite purple racket in my left hand.

"I will go first." The super rookie can out to the court.

"**Which?**" I asked.

"**Smooth.**" He replied and I span my racket, it land on the rough side. I tossed the ball to him and said.

"**You first.**"

"Best of one match. Echizen to serve." The referee announced.

He took the ball and toss it into the air immediately performing the Twisted serve, but I anticipated that move and hit the ball back with ease. We begin a rally until a scored a point.

[this might talk a while so…FF Game 5:0, Yu leading]

'This guy is boring.' I thought as he tries so hard to catch my balls, he had swap hands, but is still not working to win against me.' Time to finish this.' I dragged my racket on the ground as I was about to use one of my signature moves Clover Lob. It lobbed the ball high into the air and lands just at the line and bounces off.

"40:love, match point"

Echizen was panting very hard as I toss the ball for the last time and hit it back to me, as I hit it back, he started running towards the net and hit the ball back. He aimed the ball at the opposite side, but I used my half-foot split step and caught the ball and smack it back to his side. Due to his tiredness, he was not able to reach it and it scored me, my last point.

"Game 6:love. Winner Yu." The referee announced.

I walked over to Echizen and towered over asking; "Are you alright?" he silently just walked off the court. I also made my way off the court and took a big mouthful of water, before getting out my inhaler and puffing it once before placing it back down and making my way to the courts again.

{Little rewind, outside the court before the game ended}

3rd PoV

"This kid is good nya."Eiji said as the unfamiliar figure is not allowing their rookie to get even one point.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou." Tezuka said as they continue watching their rookie being beaten.

{Back to normal and Yuka PoV}

I went back to the court and realized my next opponent is Nii-san.

"Yu-kun. I let you serve first." He said with a sadistic grin. I nodded my head and toss the ball upwards and smacked it with my own twisted Serve. But he was able to counter it. After a few rallies, he used is Tsubame Gaeshi but it loses its effect when you hit it before it bounces so I hit it back to him. As the yellow ball comes back to me, I copied his move and performed Tsubame Gaeshi and earning one point for myself.

{outside}

"Naruhodo." Inui said out loud.

"What's wrong Inui?"Oishi asked.

"I just realized where I seen Yu-kun's playing style. It's from a famous tennis genius who entered the national league and is the undefeated champion for the past 3 years."

"Yu Takumi." Momoshiro finished Inui's sentence, everyone turned to him in a questioned look. "What? I did some research on her before. She is only 12 and has been holding the tennis champion title for 3 years. Who won't be interested about her?!"

"Fuji is going to have a tough match." Kaido mumbled.

"You got that right." Momoshiro agreed.

'For once they agreed on something' Eiji thought.

{Back in the court 4: love, Yu leading}

Nii-san was a lot more interesting as Echizen's match. They may have surpassed normal middle school standard of a tennis team but they were no match for me. I thought as I scored yet another point.

"Game 5: love, Yu lead. Fuji to serve."

Nii-san was panting very hard. "Yu-kun, you are strong. But you are holding back you full power right?" he asked in between puffs.

"Smart. How do you know?"

"Because, you are Yuka right?" those words shocked me, 'how did he guess it?' I just placed a finger on my lip telling him to keep quiet about it. He smirked and served the ball again. I did return aces and won the game.

He walked out of the court and a stoic tall burette came into the court. We shock hands and it started as he served the ball. I returned it and a rally began. After a while I found it weird that all the balls flies back towards him. I heard another junior yelling that it was Tezuka zone.

'Hmmm. Not a lot of middle school players know something like this. But there is one weakness, even if the ball goes to him, if he can't return it it's pointless.' I used another of my poker moves Jack Knife as I returned it back to him. The ball went flying to him, but the power was too much for him to return and it knocked his racket out of his hand.

"15:love." The referee announced.

He just glared at me as he picked up his fallen racket and served again. Between the 1~3 match the captain's power seems to be decreasing. I immediately realize the problem and start to slow down, but he still could not score a point against me.

{outside}

"Tezuka must end this fast. Any longer and it won't be good."Oishi mumbled, Fuji also realized it.

{inside}

"4 games to love, Yu lead." I pulled out the tennis ball and tossed it up, but I didn't hit it, but just caught it in my hand and said.

"I forfeit." I started making my way out of the court but was stopped by the captain grabbing my wrist.

"Why?" he asked in a stern and strict voice.

"Challenge me again once your elbow is healed, okay."I smiled and got out of his grip and left the court. But before I left the 2nd year with spiky black hair blocked me way.

"Takumi –san, please give me your autograph." He yelled and pulled out a notebook and a marker. I took the marker and signed his notebook and passed it back to him. He squealed with joy and bounced out of my way. Tezuka walked up behind me and I asked.

"What's up with him?"

"He is a fan of yours Takumi Yu-san." Another tall guy explained.

"Damn it, not another one."I mumbled. I sprinter to my stuff grabbed them and started making my way out of the courts. Then my hyper active fan started chasing me.

"Takumi-sama where are you going?"

"Home!" I yelled back and left, but was able to hear what Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Don't forget your deal."

{After running off}

'Damn it, I thought after coming here, I wouldn't be overcrowded by fans.' I got my school stuff along with the uniform and went home.

FF

As I opened the door, Yumiko-nee was already home and she asked how was my first day of school. Soon Shusuke-nii came back and asked,

"When did you have that Takumi Yu name?"

"It's a fake name I made to lead the reporters off my trail?" I explained.

"You are going to tell them about it tomorrow?"

"yeah." Mom came home not long later and we ate dinner and went to sleep.

FF: Next day

I woke up early today and dressed myself and made my way to school first.

{FF: After everyone came for practice}

After the practice, Ryuzaki-sensei asked everyone to gather around.

"We will be having an assistance coach who will help out with the regular and normal training. She has the power to make you run laps like Tezuka. Yu-san come out." I was wearing a jersey jacket and the girl's school uniform came up to the courts and smiled.

"Many of you know me as Takumi Yu, but my real name is Fuji Yuka. But just call me Yu; I am your new coach who will train everyone to be the champions." I told them. Some of them cheered along with the regulars, but I changed from my smiling face to a sadistic one. "Be ready, my training is difficult." Which made some scared.


	7. Chapter 6

**Shade: it's over. It's finally over**

**Ryoga: what is your PMS?**

**Shade: *Glares* Why would I be talking about my PMS?**

**Ryoga: Dunno it just seems to fit the situation.**

**Shade: RYOGA! How would that seem to fit the situation?! *gets metal bat* get ready for a hell of a beating.**

**Ryoga: emm. BYE.*runs off***

**Shade: get back here! *runs after him***

**Yuka: my partner is really an idiot *sigh* **

**Kintaro: what is PMS?**

**Yuka: Kin-chan you don't want to know yet**

**Kintaro: then what was she talking about?**

**Yuka: her exams**

**Kintaro: ah…. Let's play tennis.**

**Yuka: ok *goes to the tennis courts***

**Ryoga: Yuka! Help! *running for his life***

**Shade: get your bloody a$$ back here!**

**Ryoma: IndixgoBluedash does not own PoT**

**Fuji: if she does, she ships Ann x Kamio-Kun and Ryoma x Sakuno-chan.**

**Kamio:O-oi!*blush***

**Sakuno:*Blushes***

[Yuka PoV]

"Matte. Yuka what are you talking about?" Nii-san asked.

"Oh. I made an agreement with Ryuzaki-sensei that if I lose in the regular matches; I have to train you guys." I told them with a smile, "Now shall we begin training?" the boys said yes and I told them to run 15 laps in 15 minutes," those who fail will have Inui-senpai's drink." I held up a jug of green mucky liquid. Then everyone sprinter off the do their laps.

5 minutes later

Everyone is still running their laps, out of curiosity; I took a sip of the drink before spitting it all out."Yuck, what is in this?!" I yapped out." I can see why they don't like the drink."

"I expect the Fuji family to be able to drink this." Ryuzaki-sensei commented.

"Just because nii-san can drink this doesn't mean I can."

After 15 minutes

Everyone came back panting within 15 minutes, but for those who couldn't; I let Inui-senpai handle them. "1st years start doing your swings, 50 right and 50 left. 2nd and 3rd years, rally practice and for the regulars…I will handle you personally." I instructed and smirk at the regulars. "Dismiss! But regulars stay." The others left and the only people remaining were the 8 regulars.

"I assume you people are Seigaku tennis regulars. Let's begin by introducing ourselves." I told them and several of them had either a sweat drop on their faces or poker face. "What? It's kind of difficult to train people if I don't know their names." I replied childishly.

"Yu-chan, try to guess who we are?" Kikumare-senpai yelled out from the back.

"Ok, the red-head is Kikumare Eiji, egg-head is vice-captain Oishi Shūichirō, bandana guy is Kaido Kaoru, brunette megane is the captain Tezuka Kunimitsu, then the calm yet shy guy is Kawamura Takashi, spiky black head is Momoshiro Takeshi, capped Ochibi is Echizen Ryoma and closed eye brunette is Fuji Syusuke . Am I right?" I asked playfully.

"Bingo. All correct." Kikumare cheered.

"Why am I egg-head?" Oishi-senpai asked.

"Technically you do kind of have an egg-head hair style." Momoshiro replied while trying to hold back his laugher.

"Calm down Oishi." Kawamura tried to calm down their vice. Then Momoshiro couldn't hold back his laugher and laugh out loud.

"Shut up peach head." Kaido yelled at Momoshiro.

"What did you say? Mamushi!"

"What did you say?!" then they started at yelling at each other.

'I seem to have lost all their attention.' Then I placed my whistle in my mouth and blew it. They all turn their attention back to me.

"Well I see, I got your attention back. Now Ryuuzaki-sensei said that this team's weakness is the double matches, Aside from Kikumare and Oishi senpai. Especially Echizen and Momoshiro pair, not teamwork at all." I blurted out. The two of them flinched and lowered their head in embarrassment.

"Your first activity is a random double battle, Kikumare and Oishi will not be paired with each other. So I shall announce the pairings. Kikumare -Kawamura , Oishi- Kaido, Momoshiro- Fuji and Tezuka- Echizen." I announced, "First match will be Kikumare-Kawamura pair vs Momoshiro- Fuji pair. The next court will have Oishi- Kaido pair vs Tezuka- Echizen pair."

"What's with the weird pairings?" Momoshiro asked.

"It may be weird to you, but through this we will be able to see how well some players adapt to being in a double match or single. Whoever team loses have to drink a jar of Inui-senpai's juice." I showed them the flask. Most of them shivered," now let's begin."

After a while

"Game set. Oishi- Kaido pair wins. 6 Games:3." I called out and announced the results for the second match. I walked to the losing pair and handed them two cups. "Drink up." they took the cup from my hands and Echizen drank it at amazing speed, while squeezing his eyes shut.

"Wait. This isn't Inui juice." He said out, "but it's sour." Tezuka-senpai looked at the drink and drank it slowly.

"Taste like lemon."

"Bingo. This is my honey-lemon juice I always make for my team after training. Only a sadist will use Inui-senpai's juice." I told them.

"Then why did you say that we have to drink his juice?" Kikumare pouted.

"Emmm….. To motivate everyone not to hold back? I dunno? And Tezuka and Echizen –san don't do doubles, right?" I asked.

"The last time we put Echizen in a doubles, it became a two person using their single game techniques." Oishi-senpai explained.

"I see. My guess is with Momoshiro-senpai, right?" I asked and they nodded. "Let's see the other match." I told them and they followed me to the other court.

I walked to the other court where Ryuuzaki was being the umpire. " Ne Ryuuzaki-sensei, what are the scores?"

"6:6 and into tie breaker. How was the other group?"

"6:3. Tezuka-Echizen pair lost."

"But they don't look dead yet. What did you give them?"

"Only a sadist would give them Inui's juice. I gave them my own mixture of juice. This game is taking too long." I grabbed a random racket that was sitting on the side and walked on to their court with the tennis ball coming at me.

"Watch out!" they yelled, but I easily caught the ball and bounced it on my racket.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this is taking too long and the first period is going to start soon. So I'm going to go against one group at one time. If you get a ball pass me, the team does not have to drink the juice. If I get 3 balls pass the team. Drink up." I told them.

"Are you serious?" Momoshiro yelled out.

"Yes I am. So Momoshiro-Fuji pair get on the court." I commanded. Kikumare and Kawamura senpai got off the court while Nii-san and Momoshiro –senpai got to their position.

3 minutes later

"Gommen. No balls can get pass me." I told them before launching a 250km/h speed ball and it slammed on the fence and flew out making a hole. 'Oh my too hard.' I looked at the damage I made. "That makes 3 balls. You lose."

"Yuka-san, how fast was that?" Momoshiro-senpai asked.

"em… 250 km/h" they just stared at me in shock. "Quit standing there, Kikumare-Kawamura pair come out." I called. Kikumare and Kawamura took the losers place and the match begins again.

[Outside court]

"I can see why she's a professional tennis player. She beat Momo and Fuji in 3 minutes flat." Inui commented.

"Honesty I rather drink the juice then face her." Eiji confessed.

"This is going to be fun. I didn't know there are so many demons in Japan." Echizen commented.

"Takumi Yu or Fuji Yuka, just how strong are you?" Inui asked out loud.

"Very!" Yuka yelled from inside the court, everyone was surprised that she could hear them from the courts.

5 minutes later

The 3rd ball flew through Kawamura-senpai racket and caused a hole in the gut. "That the 3rd ball, you lose." I smirk and walked out of the court and grabbed my flask. "Penalty time!" I got four cup and poured my juice inside. "Drink up!" I grinned like a cheshire cat. They took the cups from my hand and drank it in a spit second and stood there waiting for the disgusting taste to appear, but only a sour taste came.

"While the boys are drowning their sorrows of the drink. I will do a quick debrief of the data I gathered." I told them and pulled out my notebook. "The only person who can't do double is Echizen. Everyone else is alright at it. If Kikumare and Oishi are one pair, if I were to choose the other double team would be Fuji-Kawamura pair or Kaido-Momoshiro pair."

"So what drink is this, it taste so sour yet refreshing." Kikumare asked out.

"It's honey-lemon."

"Well it tastes a lot better than Inui-senpai's juice." Momoshiro blurted out.

"Momo, do you want the whole jar?" Inui-senpai suddenly appeared behind him with a jar of green liquid.

"One more thing, Inui-senpai. Your juices are horrible." I blurt out.

"Nene. Yu-chan what position are you in matches?" Kikumare-senpai asks.

"Me… I'm a double player in a team. But I play single matches too."

"Ehhhh! That can be real." The regulars yelled.

"No, it possible if you are the captain of the team." Then it was like they just looked into Medusa's eyes. "If you are done being surprise, help the others pack the courts and pick up the balls." I instructed and left.

**Shade: wow. You really scared them didn't you.**

**Yuka: why are you telling me that. You are the one who wrote this.**

**Ryoga: Emm can you let me go yet? *in a crab hold* I can't feel my spine or my back anymore**

**Shade: …. Fine. *released him***

**Ryoga: Finally free. But I feel like jelly.**

**Kintaro: Jelly! Where?!**

**Yuka: speaking of jelly, my sister just made a bunch for me to bring here. They are in the fridge.**

**Kintaro: Can i? [Yuka:*nods*] Yeah!*runs off***

**Shade: I prefer ice cream *a tub of ice cream magically appear in her hands***

**Yuka/Ryoga: *Sweat drop***

**Fuji: so what happens next?**

**Shade: for me to know any you to find out.**

**?: I want to recruit you Fuji Yuka.**

**Shade: *chokes on ice cream* Tagami Asayi what are you doing here?! You are not supposed to be here yet. *push her out of the studio***

**Yuka: Ne, nii-san who is she?**

**Fuji: she the girl tennis club vice and only a 2****nd**** year.**

**Shade: Enough spoilers see you next time **


	8. Chapter 7

**Shade: HIiIIIII! I'm back at least for a while.**

**Ryoga: shouldn't you be studying for a test that you have tomorrow? **

**Shade: … I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT IT! RYOGA, I WILL LEAVE YOU TO DO THIS FOR NOW BYE BYE. *runs off to her office in the studio***

**Ryoga: … *smirk* since Shade is not her for now, I'm in charge**

**Yuka: Ryoga how did you know about her test?**

**Ryoga: I looked through her agenda just now when she was not looking. Why do you want to know?**

**Yuka: *plays recording.{ In Ryoga's voice: I looked through her agenda just now when she was not looking.}* That's the reason.**

**Ryoga: why do you keep doing this to me?*cries***

**Yuka: because it amuses me**

**Momo: I didn't know she such a sadist**

**Fuji: what are you talking about? She my sister.**

**Momo: ….hai Fuji-senpai**

**Yuka: while bakaRyo is crying his eyes out, let's continue for him.**

**Eiji: Hai nyan. IndixgoBluedash does not own PoT.**

_**[Recap]**_

"_**No, it possible if you are the captain of the team." Then it was like they just looked into Medusa's eyes. "If you are done being surprise, help the others pack the courts and pick up the balls." I instructed and left.**_

I left the boys and headed to my classroom to get ready for lesson.


	9. Chapter 8

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongShade: HIiIIIII! I'm back at least for a while./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRyoga: shouldn't you be studying for a test that you have tomorrow?/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongShade: … I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT IT! RYOGA, I WILL LEAVE YOU TO DO THIS FOR NOW BYE BYE. *runs off to her office in the studio*/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRyoga: … *smirk* since Shade is not her for now, I'm in charge/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYuka: Ryoga how did you know about her test?/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRyoga: I looked through her agenda just now when she was not looking. Why do you want to know?/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYuka: *plays recording.{ In Ryoga's voice: I looked through her agenda just now when she was not looking.}* That's the reason./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRyoga: why do you keep doing this to me?*cries*/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYuka: because it amuses me/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMomo: I didn't know she such a sadist/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFuji: what are you talking about? She my sister./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMomo: ….hai Fuji-senpai/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYuka: while bakaRyo is crying his eyes out, let's continue for him./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongEiji: Hai nyan. IndixgoBluedash does not own PoT/strong./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"[Recap]/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"No, it possible if you are the captain of the team." Then it was like they just looked into Medusa's eyes. "If you are done being surprise, help the others pack the courts and pick up the balls." I instructed and left./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I left the boys and headed to my classroom to get ready for lesson. As i arrived at my classroom i took a sit at my desk and started fiddling with my stories. Then a girl with long brown hair tied in braids and another girl with two ponytail came in and approached my seat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can i help you? "I ask with a angel smile (similar to Fuji) ./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you Fuji- san? "The girl with braided hair asked quietly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yup, that's me. "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Emm.. ..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sakuno are you going to say it or not!"the girl beside her exclaimed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Emm,come to the rooftop after school please ."she said before running off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Ok that was weird' i thought before returning back to my book./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"FF after school /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The class was suppose to do area cleaning but since i was new they excused me and i went to the tennis courts to prepare for my next training session. I changed out of my uniform and into my sky blue jersey and my white shorts. And walked to the courts,where there were the players practicing. I called out for an assembly and told them to do 5 laps around the school. As i recorded the data on their speed and stamina,a brunette girl with short hair and rather tall build,walked up to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you Fuji Yuka? "She questioned in a stern tone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes,that's me. May i help you? "I asked back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What were you doing for the past 10 minutes! ?" She asked in the same tone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I was here. "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I was waiting at the roof for you. "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I thought for a few minutes before realizing that i had forgot something important, "are you the one who ask to meet me? I'm sorry,but i forgot about it. "A gave her an apologetic bow. "May i help you? "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She calmed herself down and opened her mouth, "Fuji Yuka, i invite you to join the girl tennis club. " i was speechless for a couple of seconds before yelling out an "ehh!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Inui who happened to magically appear at my side mumbled,"Data"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I turned to him and glared," are you done with your laps? " then he disappeared to continue his laps. Then Kaido also suddenly appeared beside me giving me a shock,"What's going on here coach? Tagami-san,what are you doing here? "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kaido. You know her? " 'Tagami' asked Kaido senpai./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah,she's our coach. "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kaido senpai are you done with the laps?" I cut into their conversation and all he did was nod his head. 'That's fast. '/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She joining our club! "Tagami declared./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This that truth? "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't make decisions on your own, besides i reject your offer." I exclaimed back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""B-but, Fuji-san please consider your offer."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's going on?" a booming voice from behind./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Buchou. Are you done with the laps?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, what's going on here?" he asked back to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tagami senpai want me to join the girl's tennis club." i explained to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why not? There nothing wrong joining the female tennis." she pointed out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Will personally saying, the women tennis standard is just too low for my liking." i blurted out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What! How could you say that?! Play a match with me, i will show you that Seigaku's girls tennis club standard is not low!" Tagami-senpai yelling out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't mind,but bucho-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Go. Come back when you are done." he told me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hai." i went to grab my racket and followed Tagami-senpai to their tennis courts./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"FF : on to the girl tennis court/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"On of their girl's was the keeping track of the scores called out,"One set match, Between Fuji Yuka and Tagami Asayi. Tagami to serve."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She bounce the yellow tennis ball on the ground a few times before tossing it up into the air and smacking to towards my court. I brought my racket into position and easily returned the ball to the opposite side of her court. She hit it back and i purposely lobbed it into the air awaiting for her smack and as expected, Tagami-san jumped up after the ball in her smash position. But she did a mid air turn and dropped the ball onto my court./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""15: Love"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, that's something you don't see very often. You are interesting senpai." i said and smirked at her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't under estimate me!" She started with another serve and i returned with still to the other side of the court. Then the rally started between me and senpai, she tried to lob the ball over my head and i jumped to receive it and copied her move and dropped it into her court./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""15 all."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How did you?" she shocky asked seeing her move being copied after just one time./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Haha, i just copied your move." i teased her back and the game continued./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"FF: 7 min later/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""5: 1 , Fuji lead."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tagami senpai was panting heavily as she was about to make her serve./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Ne, Tagami senpai you're quite good." i commented as she threw the ball into the air and smacked it to me, "But i have to get back to my teaching soon." i said and used Spade slice, i slice the ball applying a reverse spin to the ball so when it bounce off the opponent's court, it bounces towards the net instead of the opponent./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""love : 15."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" What… is .. that?" Tagami said in between breaths./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just one of my moves." i told her and she toss ball up once more and hit it over, but i used spade slice again and she could not return it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""love: 30" she grunt and served again after i returned it, she lobbed it up into the air and got ready for a drop shot. I got into smash position and brought out another of my aces Diamond smash which is a smash which shot to the ground and when it bounce, it bounce in a circular splitting motion. In other words, after the ball bounce, it splits apart and reappear somewhere out of the court, but the dent of the bounce stays on court./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""love : 40. Match point"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tagami served the ball one more time just made a quick cross court ball that's too fast for her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Game set and match. 6 games to 1. Fuji win." the umpire announced as Tagami collapsed onto the ground./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good match senpai." I commented on her and offer her my hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are- you - going to join the girl's tennis club?" she asked in between pants and reached out to take my hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nope. But i don't mind helping the team a little." i thought of./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Like what?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm the new coach of the boy's team. Coaching the girls should not be a problem." i said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Really!?" I nodded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I really should get back to the team. Who know what they are doing without me. Bye senpai." i turned and headed back to the boys tennis court./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When i reached back, the whole place was in a chaos. Everyone was running away from Kaido because of who knows what reason. 'I left for just 10 minutes and this happens. They are going to feel the torture of my coaching.' my veins started popped, i took hold of my whistle and blew into it making a loud "TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everyone stopped what they are doing and turned to me, "Teme, What the heck are you boys doing?! I left for 10 minutes and you people cause chao. Everyone 50 laps!" i yelled out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""B-but-" one of the seniors tried to talk back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""70 laps." i ordered. The rest said nothing and started running their laps. A certain boy with seaweed hair attempted to make his escape, but i caught hold of his collar. "and what are you doing here Kirihara Akaya?" I asked with a very pissed off look./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""hehe….Gomen?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Drop down and give me 10." i yell out and he did as he was told, then turn tail and ran out of the school./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTagami: maybe, i will reject the coaching offer./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongShade: what happened while i was gone?/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRyoga: she scared her own team/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSakuno: does she do it often with the U-17 team?/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRyoga:Yup/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYuka: Shade catch *toss over a recorder*/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongShade: what is this? *listens to the recording* Ryoga are you prepared to die *Sadist face, with the metal bat*/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRyoga: hehe…..No *runs off*/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongShade:You aren't out running me this time *Chase*/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRyoga: Help me./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongShade: sorry for the short chapter. Got writer's block. Get back here/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongeveryone else: Sigh*/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYuka: Until next time./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
